The romantic night out
by Ramil's Disciple
Summary: Cale and Jenny decide to go out to a karaoke bar. little does Jen know, however, that Cale has planned something special. OC centric, Oneshot, songfic


Hello peeps, welcome to my next story. Here are a few facts about first real quick:

- It's OC centric

-it's a song fic (huge grin)

-it's a oneshoter.

- Song: the newsboys – Something beautiful

That being said… the characters in the story that belong to me are: Cale, Jenny, and Sasha. Now you know the details. SO LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!! (I am not a text troll!!!!!one!1

* * *

**Sasha's Karaoke Bar**

**7:30 P.M.**

"It's so nice of you to have taken me here!" the pink porcupine said

Her green hedgehog of a chaperone smiled, "it's no problem really. 'long as I'm with you I don't care the price." He said

"Cale, you are so cliché." She said in response

"Like your any better, Jen." Cale laughed.

Just then a waitress carrying their food arrived and asked, "would you two like anything else?"

"Jen?" Cale asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope, nothing." He answered.

"alright then, enjoy your meals!" the waitress walked away.

Jen casually ate her steak, whereas Cale forked down his.

"mind showing manners?" Jenny asked.

"I've lived in a tent in a cave most of my life, I have no idea what your talking about." Cale smirked

Jenny rolled her eyes, "what about politeness?" she spoke.

Cale looked up from his steak, "hmm?"

"geez…"

Cale swallowed, "what?" he joked.

On the nearby stage, a light blue hedgehog walked out from behind the curtains. She bowed, "Hello peeps, I'm Sasha, right now I'd like to announce that in five minutes a person dinning here will come up and sing a song for someone, as you may have guessed he arranged for this some time ago. So please be ready for tonight's performance!"

**One Day Ago**

Cale walked into the karaoke place ready to set something up. He walked over to the planner and asked, "um, sir? Do you know where I can find Sasha? As you can see I requested a meeting with her. And before you asked my name is Cale Shimini." Cale spoke.

"ah yes, Cale, she has been expecting you. Just go through the kitchen doors, go into the nearby hallway and go into the manager's office."

Cale followed the simple instructions, and soon arrived in her office.

"And you are?" Sasha asked

"uh, I'm Cale." He answered.

"so, what do you want? Employment?" she asked.

"no, I'd like to set something up."

**Back To Now**

Jenny turned to Cale to ask him a question, only to find he was missing in action.

"_he must have gone to the bathroom.." _ she thought.

Suddenly soft music began to play.

"_aww, he's gonna miss the song!" _Jenny thought.

Now the mystery singer pitched into the song.

_I wanna start it over  
I wanna start again  
I want a new beginning  
One without an end  
I feel it inside  
Calling out to me_

The voice sounded familiar to Jenny, _"Who is that.. it's so familiar? But why?"_

_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful(Yeah Yeah)  
Like a song that stirs in my head  
Singing love will take us where  
Somethings beautiful_

"_man, it's on the tip of my tongue!" _she thought

_I've heard it in the silence  
Seen it on a face  
I've felt it in a long hour  
Like a sweet embrace  
I know this is true  
It's calling out to me_

An arm wear a green jacket and holding a microphone popped out of the curtains.

_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful(Yeah Yeah)  
Like a song that stirs in my head  
Singing love will take us where  
Somethings beautiful_

Now a leg appeared.

"_is that, nah It couldn't be.." _Jenny thought.

_It's the child on her wedding day  
It's the daddy that gives her away  
Something beautiful  
When we laugh so hard we cry  
Oh the love between you and I  
Something beautiful_

_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful(Yeah Yeah)  
Like a song that stirs in my head  
Singing love will take us where  
Somethings beautiful_

_It's the child on her wedding day  
It's the daddy that gives her away  
Something beautiful  
When we laugh so hard we cry  
Oh the love between you and I  
Something beautiful_

And now the singer walked out, and it was in fact Cale. Jenny's jaw dropped. Cale closed his eyes as he sang the final part of the song.

_Something beautiful._

With that Cale walked off stage. Jenny's face was covered in tears of happiness, and her jaw was still dropped. Cale took appeared behind Jenny's chair. Jenny stood up and turned around. She then tightly embraced him.

"that… was the… kindest thing… anyone has ever done… for me!" she whispered.

"huh? What the heck joo talkin 'bout?" Cale asked and smirked.

* * *

Haha sweet. That took me about an hour to write surprisingly. Well tell me what you think in a review! And with that, g'night!


End file.
